Do I Really Love Him
by Athena's Favourite Son
Summary: AU. Percy is the school nerd, also the smartest person there. What happens when he is paired up with a certain blonde in a school project, and she just happens to be way out of his league but also in a relationship, with Percy's biggest bully. How will things work out, only time will tell (and me of course). hoping for an average of 2K words a chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, 3rd fanfic, flip on where Annabeth is a nerd and Percy is a swim team captain**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Percy's POV

I awoke to the sound of my alarm ringing in my ear. I slammed my handed on to the snooze button and sighed to myself, _great another day of bullying, _I thought to myself.

Where are my manners, hi my name is Perseus Jackson and I'm 17 years old and a senior at Goode high. I'm 6"2, and I'm what people would call a nerd, mainly because I'm one of the smartest in the school and I wear glasses as well, another reason to be made fun of.

I took a quick shower and threw on some clothes not caring what they looked like, they'd probably be ruined before I got home, so I packed and extra couple of shirts in my bag.

"Bye mom, I'll see you later" I shouted as I walked out the door, and shut it behind me. It took five minutes to get to school, I was early as always, I headed to homeroom and as soon as I walked in the room I caught something and a bucket of ketchup fell in my head and straight down over my top. Great it's going to be one of those days again I thought to my self and headed straight out to the toilets and changed my top, turning my ruined one inside out and shoving it in my locker, before anyone could see. I waited at my locker until we had to go to homeroom and I walked in taking my seat at the front since no one sat there.

As our teacher walked in he knew exactly what had happened with the ketchup on the floor and looked straight at me, his eyes seemed to say sorry. The day passed quickly and without further incident until mythology last, when Mr Brunner wheeled into the room in his wheelchair and announced our lesson plan for the day. "Hello class this half of the yeat we will be studying Greek Mythology, the first thing you are going to be doing is a project on a Greek god or goddess, you and your partner will decide which one you'd like to do. As you have worked out you will be in groups of two this will be due in four weeks time," everyone started looking at their friends and I just kept my eyes on the front, "don't be getting too excited your groups will be random, I have a hat of the boys names in here, girls will pick one and whoever they get is there partner no swapping is allowed. Now let's start over here, he headed over to a girl with brown hair who looked like she was of part native American heritage.

"Jason Grace," she said aloud and hugged the guy next to her, who was obviously Jason.

"Luke Castellan" a tall Asian looking girl said, Drew that was her name, slept with most of the football and basketball team.

This went on for a few more minutes until there was 4 guys and 4 girls left. I kept watching as everyone had been happy with their group, next was a girl I had never noticed before, she had blonde princess curls, and unusual stormy grey eyes. She pulled a slip of paper out of the hat and as she opened it she groaned at the name, at least someone else would be unhappy with their group, not just me. She sighed the spoke with a monotone voice, "Percy Jackson", I'm not going to say I was annoyed or unhappy because I don't actually have any friends so I guess its OK, she isn't that bad looking either. Wait why am I thinking like this. Everyone had chosen when I came back to reality.

"Hello, earth to Jackson, you in there somewhere?"

"Yeah, who do you want to do for the project?"

"Athena, she's the best" OK did not expect a stuck up cheerleader to pick the goddess of Wisdom.

"So you don't have to do anything, I will do it all and put your name on it as well. Then that means you don't have to be seen with mme." I told her, plus I work better alone I was going to say but I decided against it.

"As kind as that is I'm helping because I actually like to earn my grades. Now when are you free to meet up to do this project."

"Let's see no social life, I don't expect any bullying or pranks after school or on weekends, so anytime outside of school."

"OK then after school today at Starbucks, down the street and you better turn up so that I'm not wasting my time."

After that she walked off to her friends leaving a faint smell of vanilla and strawberries behind, around the seat she was sitting everyone was speaking I took out my math homework and finished it I fifteen minutes, at least now I had more free time whenever I got home. The bell rang and I picked up my things and left, just my look it was racing, I pulled up my hood and headed to Starbucks with the directions I was given. I got there as the blonde haired girl got out of her car.

Being the gentleman I have been taught to be I held the door for her and then walked in behind her. She turned her head towards me not paying much attention, "Thank you, sir" she obviously didn't recognize me with my hood up.

" I held it open because it was the right thing to do and I wanted to know if I could maybe buy you drink?"

"No thank you that's kind but I don't even know you," she said with conviction in her voice, I decided I should take my hood off.

"Come on you've already forgotten my voice, we only spoke about a half hour ago." That made her turn around and look shocked.

"I'm sorry and why would you want to buy me a drink when I've only ever been mean to you?" She looked bamboozled ( yes that is a word)

"Because unlike everyone else who I've been in a group with you are actually willing to work on the project with me and not just leave me to do it on my own, but not you."

"You really don't need to buy me something for that." She smiled and how cute she looked with those dimples, and what am I saying, she's way out of my league and pretty sure she's going out with Luke, the biggest bully in the school.

"It is also as a sorry. I pre-judged you and thought you were probably just a dumb blonde cheerleader, so I want to apologise and buy you whatever you were going to order."

"Fine, if you insist and a pumpkin spiced latte" (sorry never been to Starbucks).

"OK, you go get a seat and I'll meet you there." after 20 minutes of waiting I finally got the drink and headed over to the table and dropped down in a seat and hand my partners latte to her. "So I never actually caught what your name was."

"Was that a question or a statement Jackson?"

"Umm a question and call me Percy if you want."

"OK Percy, my name is Annabeth Chase. Word of warning never call me Annie or you will regret it."

"OK I will bare that in mind and remember never to do it because I bet you would beat me up."

We sat there for an hour and a half just talking and getting to know each other, I found out she actually has a dream job that is realistic not like most other girls who want to be models or actresses, she wanted to be an architect so she could build something that would last for a long time, like some of the ancient Greek temples.

"It was actually nice speaking to you, surprisingly Percy, although next time we probably need to get some work done and have food with us."

"Yeah that's a good idea, actually, where and when do you want to meet?"

"How about two days time since I have cheer leading tomorrow, and my house?"

"Sure if you want me at your house."

"Of course I do, you are a really nice guy, I'll try and get Luke and his friends to stop the pranks and bullying, but I can't promise anything."

We both went our separate ways and when I got home my mom and Paul, my step-father, both noticed i was smiling, a lot a happier and very late home from school which was unusual for me.

"where were you Percy and why are you smiling so much?"

"I was out getting to know my project partner, the we started the project. That is all mom I promise."

"And who would this project partner be if I may ask and when are you going to be doing the project again?"

"Annabeth Chase, and two days time after school at her house."

"You like her don't you Percy."

"Mom no I don't and we only just start speaking like ever, plus she has a boyfriend anyway."

I went to sleep dreaming of a blonde haired girl I didn't expect to like as much as I do and had told my mother I didn't like.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey going on holiday for two weeks hope to have at least one chapter of each story or hopefully more by the time I get back<strong>

**Read/ review, follow and Favourite.**

**Fotr now this is Athena's Favourite Son signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter i said i would do took me a bit longer as i wanted to read through and check that it made sense.**

**Now without further ado**

Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

I woke up at 7 am this morning, I headed to take a shower. I got dressed in a pair of jeans, one of my favourite tops, white, with the eye of Horus and underneath it said "Carter Kane / Horus", I just loved The Kane Chronicles, by Rick Riordan because I'd always been fascinated with mythology, I put a grey hoodie over it, I went back into the en-suite bathroom an opened the cupboard above the sink and looked around. _Fuck sake I've got none left _I can't believe that I've run out of them...

If you are wondering what I've got none of, its contact lenses, looks like I will be wearing my glasses today. I decided I would just wear my hair up in a ponytail today. No one at school knows that I wear glasses, well until day, so I'm ready for being made fun of today.

-time skip to PE, last lesson of the day-

So far I'd only had one thing said about me because of my glasses and that was in home-room, when I sat down, my boyfriend Luke, walked up to me asked why I was sitting in his girlfriend's seat. Only when I looked up at him did he realise that it was me. He can be an ass sometimes, since he hasn't spoken to me today at all, he's acting like I'm an embarrassment. Anyway back to PE with Coach Hedge.

He walked in carrying his baseball bat, not that anyone ever knows why, "right cupcakes today is dodgeball for the first time we have ever been aloud to do it. Now Luke and Jason are captains, now choose teams, Luke first."

"Ethan" no surprise

"Nico"

"Really Grace picking the weak ones so you have someone to blame when you lose, and Chris"

"Something like that Castellan. Frank"

"Clarisse"

"Piper"

"Aaron"

"Hazel"

"Bekendorf"

"Valdez"

"Selena"

"Annabeth" wow this is weird, 3rd last to be picked in a team and it wasn't even Luke who picked me, he's being a real ass since he found out I wear specs.

"Drew"

"I guess we get Percy then" Jason didn't seem too happy to pick him at all.

We all lined up, coach blew the whistle everyone but me and Percy ran forward, Luke's team got most balls and got James and Hazel out quickly then Leo shortly followed by Piper Chris and Clarisse. I chucked the ball and hit Selena in the stomach. I bent and turned to pick up a ball, as soon as I turned back I heard a crack and blacked out.

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

I was stood watching as Drew threw a ball barrelling across the court, then I heard a crunch and saw Annabeth fall, I ran over to her and lift her to the side, no one had noticed what happened except Drew and Luke, how didn't even seem to care that his girlfriend was unconscious. I picked her up again and carried her away to the nurse's office.

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

I awoke in a white place, everything was blurred. I heard talking and I strained to listen and I made out two voices,

"There you go Jackson"

"Thanks Valdez, you'll have it before it is due, a promise is a promise." I heard the door slam shut

I sat up and felt my face as my vision was still blurry, fuck I thought to myself, yes I swear a bit when I'm annoyed, I have lost my glasses.

"Hey you're awake, here are your glasses, hopefully they are still wearable." As they were placed in front of my eyes, the world came into focus and I saw that it was Percy Jackson in front of me. "I got you a sandwich and salad for you if you want it, I didn't get anything warm because I didn't know how long you would be out."

"Thank you, how did I get here, what period is it and what did Leo give you?"

"I carried you here as Luke couldn't have cared less, he carried on with the game. School finished an hour ago. Finally Leo gave me his math homework and your glasses."

"Why did he give you both those things and you've been here for an hour after school."

"He gave me your glasses because he was fixing the frames since they were cracked on both sides and his math homework because I promised to do it for a month if he stayed and fixed them. I hope they feel OK."

"Yeah they are thank you, did Luke come and see me at all?"

"Not while I was here but I was gone for about ten minutes trying to convince Valdez, so possibly, you should ask the nurse if she knows." At that precise moment the nurse walked in to the room. When she saw Percy sitting next to me she smiled at both of us.

"Nice to see your boyfriend cares about you enough to stay here for you. How are you feeling?"

"No! No we are just friends!" Both me and Percy stammered out at the same time. "I'm fine thanks Miss Hearth (yes it is strange but her first name is Hestia) and did Luke come to see me at all?"

"Not sure the only people who have been are Percy here and some shorter elfish looking kid so if that is Luke then yes, if not then no, Why?"

"Thanks and he is my boyfriend that's all, I'm sure he's just busy that's all."

"You are OK to go but I'd suggest no driving today. Will you be OK to get home?"

"Yeah I'll find a way home, I'll be fine."

"Well then you best be going before your parents begin to wonder where you have gone to."

I got out of bed with help from Percy and we headed the opposite way to the exit. We ended up at a row of lockers, opened one and pulled my bag out and he handed it back to me. Then without thinking I hugged him, when I moved back I was red in the face, _curse you Aphrodite, _but at least he was as well so I don't feel as embarrassed.

We headed to the parking lot out in front of the school and I saw my car but I guess I was going to have to walk now and tomorrow morning, that's just perfect, since it takes me half an hour to walk from my house to the school.

"Hey Annabeth throw us your keys, I'll drive, I can't let you walk home."

"Since when have you been able to drive?"

"For a while can't remember exactly how long, I just can't afford a car so that's why you never knew." I passed him the keys as he held the door open for me, like a gentleman, Luke has never been one for small acts of everyday kindness or chivalry. Well he was at the start but he's changed a lot since we started dating. Ever since he became popular and the captain of the football and basketball team, thinking he is above everyone else. We set off and I arrived at my house and Percy got out with me. "Here Annabeth catch." He threw the keys to me and I caught the with ease. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait Percy, I think my parents will want to know what happened to me, but as you know I have no idea what happened."

"Are you going somewhere with this?" He smirked, and it made him look hot, wait Annabeth you don't think that way, you are have a boyfriend.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come in and explain, maybe stay for food? That's all, if not its fine."

"I'd like that but I better tell my mom I won't be home."

"Also how did you know where I lived? Have you been stalking me?"

"No believe it or not when we were younger we actually used to be friends, I doubt you will remember." He said with a slight bitterness. He straight away took out his phone and made a call, to his mother I presume. I waited by the house for him.

After a couple of minutes he walked over and opened the door for me, once again. "I'm home," I shouted so everyone could hear me.

"Annabeth where have you been me and your brothers have been worried sick." She then saw Percy behind me, "well if it isn't Percy Jackson himself, you've grown so much since, well, wow it must have been about nine or ten years, how are you? How's your mother? Are you still obsessed with making your food blue? How come we never see you any more?"

"I'm good thanks Helen, its nice to see you again. My mothers good, she broke it off with Gabe about six years ago and is married to a teacher at Goode. Yes, when it comes to blue food I haven't changed at all. And your last question, me and Annabeth just sort of drifted apart, we both went different ways."

"Well I'm glad to hear Sally finally got shut of Gabe, I don't know how she ever put up with him in the first place. I understand what you mean about people drifting apart, but it is good to see you again. Now I'd like to know where you were Annabeth."

"Actually Mrs Chase that is the reason I'm here, because Smarty pants over here doesn't even know what happened." I winked at said smarty pants.

"Well then come and sit down and explain I'd like to hear what happened, and why you are here to explain it and not her boyfriend."

I sat down on the sofa next to Percy and listened to him tell the story of what had happened, down playing how kind he was, because trust me it would take a lot of effort to carry me halfway across the school. After five minutes my father walked into the living room, while Percy was just on about my glasses.

"Percy is that you? Long time no see, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Yes its me Mr Chase, and I will start what I was explain again for you."

After another fifteen minutes Perce had finished his retelling of the events that took place in PE and after. Although when he only said that he took me to the nurse I had to chip in and tell them that he had actually carried me there. After my parents went to cook food, spaghetti and meatballs, that left me alone with Percy again. We sat in awkward silence for a few minutes until my ADHD got the better of me.

"So..."

"Wow that was an intelligent thing to say wise girl."

"Shut up seaweed brain as if you were actually going to say anything smart."

"Hey I resent that? And seaweed brain?"

"Yeah I vaguely remember you always wanting to be in the sea as if you would life in it if you could so it makes sense ." We sat again in a less awkward silence, until we were called for food. After that Percy said it was time for him to go home, so he thanked my parents, and said bye to me.

And for the second night in a row I went to sleep thinking of a certain raven haired boy with sea green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>hey it is good to see people are reading my fanfics it always makes me feel good, even if it is like five views.<strong>

**Please read comment and review. or PM me if that is what you would prefer. Any way i would like to hear what you would like to see in this story.**

**Until Next times this is Athena's Favourite Son signing out. **

**Song of the day = 'Without those songs' by The Script.**


End file.
